In the loading and/or unloading of various vehicles parked at a loading dock wherein a dock leveler assembly is installed, the pit in which leveler assembly is located frequently accumulates, after a relatively short period of time, a substantial amount of debris. Where the dock is associated with a warehousing facility for food and the like, sanitary rules and regulations frequently require that the dock leveler and pit therefor be cleaned on a regular basis. Such a cleaning operation is a dirty, undesirable task requiring a substantial amount of time and manual effort. Furthermore, unless care is exercised the cleaning operation can be hazardous to the person performing the operation, as well as to various components comprising the assembly.